clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Siobhan Sims 4 Wiki
Information HELLO ALL! Here is a letter for Clare since she often visits the wiki. Admins only can edit the page, but if you're not an admin, comment a nice, welcoming message to Clare down below! Click on the link to access the letter! - MarshMallo824 Is there a change you want to see happen in the wiki? Check out this cool page to leave your thoughts for ways to make this community better! Never watched Clare before? Here is a link to the real life person page, so you can learn a bit more about Clare. IMPORTANT: Please *do not swear*. Kids are fans of Clare and we don't want to teach them something that their parents don't want them to know. New to this Wiki? Check out some of our pages on characters, episodes, and more! You can chat on our discussion pages too! If you need to, you can contact any of our four admins: MarshMallo824 (that's me!), Leader and Founder; Narwee, Creepmother; or R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! Also, our five content mods are here to help, so you can also contact: 99SimmerGirl99, Yourworstnightmarebishbishfancy, JackJo8, Sims4Dylan1or QuirkyKumquat. Unfortunately, Kayladee is not active anymore and is now an honorary admin. We will honor and remember all she did for the community. Hey guys! Welcome to the OFFICIAL Clare Siobhan Sims 4 Wiki! Yes, that's right! Thanks to the help of everyone here, Clare has noticed us (as of April 29, 2018). Click here to read about more characters! Click here to view complete family tree (updated every week) https://theplumtreeapp.com/public.html#5b79681b76eb8e000f2a7065 SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT I GAVE IT ITS OWN HEADING Please read this. It's extremely important and it involves/affects every single one of you. February 6, 2020: Hey guys! MarshMallo824 here. You may have noticed that there has been a change in administration here lately, with the retirement of two of our admins and the hiring of two new ones! Narwee and Creepmother are very active and influential members of the community, and I trust they will help improve our community. July 15, 2019: Hey guys! MarshMallo824 here. Unfortunately, I‘ve recently seen a huge amount of hateful and/or negative comments on certain pages. We do not tolerate this kind of aggression or harassment. Expressing an opinion is fine and welcomed, but attacking others for theirs is never okay. These comments will be deleted. Clare would want us to have a positive and loving community. :) May 21, 2019: Hey guys! MarshMallo824 here. I've recently updated the page with ideas for Clare. Every now and then, I'll be checking up on it to see if there are any outdated or impossible ideas. Also, I've categorized all the requests into sections, so please try to keep them in order if you have anything else to add :) November 16 2018: Hey! Sims4Dylan1 here. If you see this Clare I just want to tell you that there is a page with ideas for the series. Link here. I've added some ideas and if anybody else would like to add some ideas for the series, feel free! I hope you like our ideas Clare!! Also, today is the day Get Famous comes out!!! <3 <3 November 5, 2018: Hey guys! MarshMallo824 here! There's a certain member that's been, well, the talk of the town lately: Lilibear1! They're are newest admin, and deservedly so, so go on over to their Message Wall and congratulate them! Remember, if you ever need any help with anything, don't hesitate to contact any of our four wonderful admins. Also - I will be starting a live chat soon, so make sure to check that out! June 4, 2018: Hi! Kayladee here! R5 & Aussly ROCKS!!! and I have created something many of you have been asking for: a family tree! A link to it can be found on the Callery-Aiken Clan Genealogy page! May 1, 2018: Hey guys! MarshMallo824 here! You might have noticed that I (tried) to create a favicon for this Wiki! It took lots of research and many extra saved images, but I think I finally got it. It's hard to see, but it's Clare's logo on top of a plumbob. ☀https://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Links_to_all_pages?venotify=created =Links to all pages Here is the link to the ideas page =☀https://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Ideas_for_Clare_to_see?venotify=created Characters Episodes The Callery-Aiken Clan Genealogy Discussions Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Community-header-background Screenshot 2018-05-01 at 5.34.41 PM.png Adult Faith.png Asher Collins.png Abel Villareal.png Category:Browse